


Cover for The Sad Divorced Bastards Club (2017)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft and Lestrade [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: In which they share a certain understanding, spend time together, and the result is something steadfast and wonderful; out_there just writes them so well.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft and Lestrade [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240601
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Cover for The Sad Divorced Bastards Club (2017)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sad Divorced Bastards Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588420) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



> In which they share a certain understanding, spend time together, and the result is something steadfast and wonderful; out_there just writes them so well.


End file.
